Y Llegaste Tu
by Yezhitap
Summary: Bella, se mudo a forks a vivir con su padre, ahi empezara su nueva vida,entrara a seguir con su carrera en la Universidad y conocera a quiern podria ser el amor de su vida y ..........N/T: Espero que les guste es mi primera historia.. tenganme paciencia!
1. Capítulo 1

N/A: ._Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de __Stephanie _

_Meyer .Yo solo los uso para hacer volar mi imaginación._

_**INTRODUCCIÓN**_

Isabella Marie Swan prefieren que la llamen Bella es una chica de 19 años era de contextura normal cabello color chocolate y uno enormes ojos del mismo color ,y muy madura para su edad.

Vivía con su madre Reneé en Florida, pero esta caso con Phil un jugador de beisbol y ella decidió que era mejor darle su espacio, su única opción, su padre Charlie que vivía Forks un pequeño pueblo ubicado en Washington, ahí terminaría su estudios, cruzaba el tercer año en la universidad, especialidad, Literatura , ahí también conocerá al amor de su vida, aprendiendo a superar muchas dificultades en el camino

Así es como empieza esta historia donde habrá de todo un poco pero lo mas importante habrá mucho AMOR.

**Es primera historia espero que les guste…. gracias por leerla y espero sus comentarios **

**Besos…!**


	2. Capítulo 2

N/A: _Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de __Stephanie Meyer .Yo solo los uso para hacer volar mi imaginación._

**CAPITULO 2: PRIMER DIA DE CLASES**

Genial, hacia ya un mes de mi llegada a Forks, y no es que me queje de nada, puesto que Charlie, mi padre, se porto muy bien conmigo des de le día que llegue me adecuo un cuarto a mis gusto e incluso me regalo una camioneta para poder movilizarme sola, y eso se lo agradecía infinitamente, pues nadie quería llegar todos los días en la patrulla de un policía, otras de las cosas que me gustaba es que me daba mi espacio no era como mi madre, Renee que no se le escapaba nada y me preguntaba todo lo que me pasaba y eso me gustaba.

Mañana era mi primer día de clases y de por si estaba muy nerviosas, pues odiaba ser el centro de atención, pues eso atraía mis nervios y con ellos venia mis sonrojos y mi torpeza, estaba en mi habitación buscando algo para vestir, no era que me importase mucho la moda pero la ropa que tenia no era la adecuado para el pueblito mas frio y lluvioso de los Estados Unidos. Así que opte por una chompa, un pantalón y unas botas.

- Bella ya llegue y traje la cena - grito Charlie

- ya bajo papa - respondí

Baje apresurada y vi que ya estaba puesta la mesa era raro ya que Charlie no hacia esto yo cocinaba diario.

Que tal el trabajo- pregunte

Bien algo cansado - me sonrió y empezó a comer

A que se debe que traigas la cena - cuestioné

Decidí que dejaras un día de cocinar – me dijo y me sonrió le devolví la sonrisa

Como siempre comimos en silencio al terminar Charlie agradeció y se marcho a ver la televisión a la sala cosa que ya era su rutina, lave los servicios y fui a darle las buenas noches a mi padre.

Buena noche papa – dije

Hasta mañana bells y suerte en tu primer día de clases -me dijo y me guiño el ojo

Gracias papa lo necesitaré- dije y me subí a mi habitación mañana me fui a asear pensando que mañana seria un gran día, me puse la pijama y me dispuse a dormir.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE……

Desperté sobresaltada al oír el sonido del despertador, me levante y me fue a darme una ducha, eso me sirvió para relajarme ya que tenia lo nervios a flor de piel, me cambien, cogí mis mochila y baje a desayunar. Al bajar en la mesa encontré una nota de Charlie donde me volvía a desear suerte, prepare mi desayuno y me senté comerlo despacio pensado en como seria la gente de aquí, Yo nunca fui muy sociable que digamos, en Florida solo tenia un amiga llamada Stacy, no salía mucho a fiestas y mucho menos tuve nunca un novio, y eso a Renee le preocupaba de sobremanera pero así eres Yo y no me podían cambiar.

Salí de mi casa como lo que me encontré es con una lluvia infernal definitivamente empezaba muy mal, corrí hasta mi camioneta, no era una del año pero era perfecta para mi era de uno de sus amigo de mi papa de por los años 90 se la compro para mi, la universidad no estaba muy lejos de mi casa unos 10 minutos en carro y 20 caminando, cuando llegue aparque en el sitio mas próximo me puso mis audífonos y baje muchos de los chicos se me quedaron viendo y eso no me gustaba, pase por su lado y uno de ellos dijo

Hola Linda- ni siquiera lo mire pero sabia que era uno de eso que se creen que todas las chicas están a sus pies

Fui a la secretaria y una mujer muy simpática me atendió:

Que deseas corazón – me dijo

Buenos días soy Isabella Swan vengo por mis papeles y mi horario- le conteste

A si por aquí los tengo – empezó a buscar por un montón de papeles - Aquí están – me extendió los papeles

Gracias – le dijo y Salí a enfrentar mi destino

Caminada distraídamente buscando mi aula cuando tropecé con mis propios pies (aunque no lo crean en mi eso es posible) y lo peor no fue eso si no que caí junto con otra persona me levante y vi a la chica con la que me había tropezado las dos de atrás la ayudaron a levantarse se aliso la ropa vulgar que tenia como las otras dos y me miro con odio

Es que acaso no sabes por donde caminas idiota – me dijo

Lo siento iba distraída – le dije

Eres una estúpida no sabes con quien te metiste- me esta amenazando

Te dije que lo siento y no soy idiota ni estúpida y no me importa así seas la hija del presidente – le dije yo podía ser tranquila y todo pero odia que la gente se crean superiores a las demás

Detrás de mí oí que alguien decía:

Oh! Nuca nadie trato así a Tanya ella que se cree la reina – así que ella era la mas popular no podía ser en primer día de clases y en problemas

No me di cuenta cuando la chica esta estaba por tirarme una cachetada cuando un chico se interpuso y cogió su mano

Creo que te dijo que lo sentía – dijo una voz aterciopelada muy linda

No oíste lo que me dijo – trato de defenderse la pelirroja

Tu empezaste insultándola- dijo den nuevo El

Pero Eddie … -

No me digas así Tanya – le dijo El

Tanya lo miro lanzándole veneno por los ojos se retiro juntos con las dos tipas igual de vulgares que ellas empujando a todo el que se le atravesaba, el chico que me defendió voltio a mi y dijo:

No te preocupes ellas son las mas populares y se creen que son lo mejor – volteo y en eso momento el mundo se paro era el chico más apuesto que había visto en mi vida tenia la tez muy pálida y unos hermosos ojo verdes tenia en cabello color miel y un cuerpazo.. Un momento de donde salió esta parte de mi que no conocía?, me pregunte interiormente.

Soy Edward Cullen y tú??- dijo extendiéndome la mano la tome enseguida y le conteste

Soy Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella – le dije y el me quedó mirando largo rato yo hice lo mismo su piel era tan cálida que podía quedarme así para siempre pero el odioso timbre nos saco del trance y nos soltamos

Buscas algo – me pregunto quitándome los papeles de mi mano

La verdad soy nueva y no encontraba mi salón- le dije

Que especialidad sigues- me pregunto Edward

Literatura – le dije

Oh que coincidencia entonces tenemos todas las clases juntas yo también voy en el tercer ciclo vamos -me dijo

Me cogió de la mano varias chicas al pasar me quedaron mirando feo, pero que importaba estaba con el chico mas apuesto del instituto y además era un persona muy amable. Al ingresar al salón en profesor me mando que me sentara en la única carpeta vacía que había que era al lado de Edward al poco rato entro Tanya seguidas de su amigas las chicas que estaban por ahí corrieron a sus asientos eso era tan ridículo no podían tenerle tanto miedo a ella, Edward estaba sentado al lado mío muy callado demasiado callado para mi gusto así que decidí intervenir

Que clase nos toco ahora – le pregunto

Tienes tu horario me contesto – me puse colorada era obvio que tenia el horario empecé a buscar mis papeles cuando el lo puso sobre mi carpeta

Yo los tengo recuerdas – me sonrió y volvió a ver algo inexistente en su cuaderno

Al poco rato en profesor inicio su clase trataba de la corrientes literarias una de mi favoritas ya que entre ellos se encontraba mi libro favorito Cumbres Borrosas estaba muy concentrada que no escuche cuando el timbre del receso sonó, Edward se levanto y me pregunto

Vienes ¿?

Yo solo asentí y nos fuimos juntos para el patio, luego entramos a la cafetería y Edward se ofreció a ir por mis alimentos me dijo sentada en la mesa no podía creer que un chico así fuera tan amable conmigo estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que cuando escuché la chillona voz de Tanya me sobresalto

Veo que eres rapidita Swan – dijo destilando veneno

No se a que te refieres – le conteste

A no sabes quieres ganar popularidad estando al lado de uno de los Cullen no es cierto…- pero alguien la interrumpió

Pasa algo – dijo la voz de Edward

No nada – le dijo Tanya y se fui pero antes me dio una mirada que me hizo estremecer

Dime que te dijo – me pregunto Edward

Nada – respondí en un susurro

Agradecí que no me preguntara nada mas, estuvimos charlando de nuestra clase cuando una chica vino y se arrojo a los brazos de Edward

Te extrañe – le dijo

Yo también hermanita – le contesto Edward acariciando su cabello

Lo se soy adorable – dijo, era una chica bajita igual de hermosa que su hermano solo que el cabello eres negro y en puntas, se sentó al lado de su hermano y me vio

Pero que mala educación Edward porqué no nos presentas mama no te educo así, hola soy Alice Cullen y tu?- me sonrió

Soy Isabella pero solo dime Bella – le respondí

Bueno bella que gusto conocerte ya veras que seremos grandes amigas y así podemos hacer pijamadas, salir de paseo y sobre todo ir de compras – chillo y empezó a saltar en su silla me sorprendí como una persona puede hablar sin ni siquiera respirar

Enseguida se levanto y vino abrazarme al poco rato llegaron cuatro chicos mas uno de ellos era uno alto y muy musculoso, de la mamo venia una rubia muy hermosa, y al costado un chico rubio cuando llegaron Alice fue la encargada de las presentaciones:

El es Emmet mi hermano mayor, dijo señalando al chico musculoso que al sonreír me pareció ver a un niño se acerco y me abrazo tan fuerte que me dije sin aire

No seas bruto – le dijo la rubia

Hola soy Rosalie Hale y el es mi hermanito Jasper mucho gusto - se acerco y también me abrazo y me dio un beso al igual que su hermano.

Todos se sentaron en la misma mesa y comenzamos ah Charlar sobre sus carreras Alice estudiaba diseño de modas, Emmet y Rosalíe aparte de ser novios los dos estudiaban mecánica, si aunque no lo crean la chica mas hermosa estudiaba eso, y por ultimo Jaspe estudiaba derecho y era novio de Alice

Bella mañana iremos de compras con Rosalie quieres ir ¿? – me pregunto Alice

No creo que pueda pediré permiso a mi papa – les dije

Oh tienes razón entonces mañana nos dices nos iremos saliendo de la universidad– me dijo y yo asentí

El timbre dio por finalizada la conversación y todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos salones .

Tu familia es muy amable – le dije a Edward

Si lo se mis padres nos educaron así aunque Alice y Emmet pueden sacarte de tus casillas – me dijo y se rio y yo también me reí

Gracias – le dije

Porqué me agradeces – me miro confundido

Porque me trataste bien desde que llegue y aun sin conocerme y luego conozco a tu familia y me tratan igual de bien, sabes yo nuca tuve amigos excepto a una y que ahora tenga a cinco personas que sin conocerme me tratan tan bien que no se que pensar – dije

No me des las gracias – me dijo y me sonrió.

Vamos que se nos hace tarde - y me jalo para el salón

El resto de la mañana se paso rápido las clases estaba mas retrasadas que en Florida pero servía para reforzarme, Edward era un chico muy aplicado y eso que no prestaba atención alas clases, el toque de salida dio por finalizado mi primer día de clases. Al salir Edward me acompaño hasta el estacionamiento.

Nos vemos mañana - me dijo

Esta bien – estaba por subirme a mi camioneta cuando escuché la vos de Alice

Beeeeeeellllllla – grito y todo los que estaban ahí voltearon

Alice silencio – le dijo Edward

Te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mi – puso su carita de tristeza

Alice no te pongas así solo que no te vi – le dije

Bueno que sea la primera y la última vez – me dijo

Si Alice no te preocupes – vi que Edward rodaba los ojos

Nos vemos mañana – le dijo vino y me abrazo

Ah y no te olvides de pedir permiso – me dijo y me guiño el ojo

No sabes en los que te metiste – me- dijo Edward vio mi cara de confusión y se rio

No te preocupes si mañana vas te darás cuenta porqué lo digo – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Me subí a mi carro y vi como El y Alice se metían en un volvo plateado arranque y Salí del estacionamiento, en el camino para llegar a mi casa me di cuenta que mi primer día de clases no había sido como había imaginado resulto ser muy agradable.

_**Espero que les guste es el primer capitulo…… besos!**_


End file.
